1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a gate driving circuit and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices is increasing along with the development of multimedia. Accordingly, various kinds of display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) and the like are being used.
An LCD among such display devices is presently one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, and includes two sheets of substrate having electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes, common electrodes and the like formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. The LCD applies a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and thus determines the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controls the polarization of incident light so as to thereby display an image.
An LCD includes a display panel and a driving circuit unit. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The driving circuit unit includes a gate driving part which outputs gate signals to the plurality of gate lines, and a data driving circuit which outputs a plurality of data signals to the plurality of data lines. Recently, in order to reduce the overall size of an LCD and improve productivity, a process in which the gate driving part is integrated as an integrated circuit on a display substrate has been developed.